Conventional surgical instruments with rigid shafts are not well suited for surgical procedures because they have limited maneuverability and range of motion. Therefore, surgical instruments with flexible shafts have been developed to provide a desired level of maneuverability during navigation of the instrument. For example, instruments have been developed with flexible shafts that drill into bone, ream bone, punch holes into bone, tap anchors or screws into bone, advance anchors or screws into bone, and secure sutures to bone and tendons.
Not all instruments with flexible shafts have a control mechanism that allows surgeons to easily maneuver the shafts with precision, and/or maneuver the shafts through a complete 360° range of motion. In addition, not all instruments with flexible shafts having a locking mechanism that allows a surgeon to find a desired curvature or angle for the flexible shaft, and easily lock that curvature or angle in position. Therefore, control mechanisms for existing instruments with flexible surgical shafts are in need of improvement.